Incomplete
by cullenbabe91
Summary: bella and edward have been friends since kindergarden but one night causes things to change, will edward accept bella's feelings or will bella's heart be left incomplete. all human, some mature themes rated M for future small lemons


Incomplete

BPOV

Cold, wet and dull just a typical day here in Forks Washington. I woke up feeling dull and depressed, then again weather like this always makes me feel this way; I had a nice hot shower before getting changed. The water was soothing against my cold skin and woke me up for the day ahead; today was December 18th not a particularly special day in many people's eyes, but for me it signalled the start of the Christmas break a time for spending time with mates before the start of the new year. I got changed into a pair of skinny fit jeans, a light blue polo neck and the usual converse grabbing my thick beige coat on the way out the door to keep me warm. Driving to school was hectic the roads were so busy due to a crash caused by the slippery roads; today was not going to be a good day. I pulled into the school car park where waiting for me was Angela my nearest and dearest friend; I had scarcely opened the door when she bounced into my face, her face bore a wide angelic smile which meant she had good news.

"**Bella, guess what?"**

"_**What's up angie?"**_

"**Ben asked me out today, can you believe it after 6 months of nothing he has finally asked. I was giving up hope"**

"_**wow Angela that is so wonderful"**_ I couldn't help but be happy for her, she had been in love with Ben since the first day they met she would never stop talking about him, now at least her dream had came true. I couldn't say that for my dreams. I gave her a huge hug before heading off to our lockers; the school was busy as always people running around before class, it was nuts. I opened my locker to get out my books for the day double biology then law then history, Angela came up and leaned against the locker next door with questions burning in her eyes.

"**So Bella, have you thought about what you want to do when we leave in a few months?"**

I hadn't really thought about leaving forks high it was too painful to think about. Why would I want to look forward to leaving everything I care about behind my friends , my family and above all things...HIM the one thing I could not leave behind or forget even if I died,

"_**I haven't really given it much thought Angie, plus I am trying to focus on what's happening now not the future. It kills me to think about leaving you and my other mates behind. I just can't bare it"**_

Angela looked at me with glimmer of evil in her eyes which made me uncomfortable, "is it really the thought of leaving me and the others behind, or is it the fact that you can't bear being separated from you know who for five seconds?" I hated it when she did that read me like an open book, the fact that she knew what was in my head scared me more than it should, but then again she is my best mate. _**"Actually Angela it's a bit of both. You know I care for you and the guys so much, but I can't help loving him and I would do anything for him"**_

"**Would do anything for whom?"** Suddenly there was a soft but sensual masculine voice behind me, one I knew all too well. I turned round slowly until I met the gaze of a pair of perfect green eyes, the eyes of an angel. The beauty of this angel was unlike any other so full of elegance and peace, his hair was a bronze shade and slightly wild, but soft and silky. It was HIM the man I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with...... Edward. Edward Cullen was my best and most trusted friend in the world. We had been friends since kindergarten never leaving each others side, never failing to help one another in any situation whether it concerned relationships or just general problems.

I raised one eyebrow which was my way of showing I was not amused; Edward gently laughed rolling his head back slightly in amusement, **"what's wrong with you?"** I couldn't help but smile slightly; I was never able to stay angry at him for more than a minute, which pissed me off because I could never win in an argument. _**"Were you listening to our conversation Edward?"**_ he looked at me and smiled a crooked smile which set my heart aflame knowing that he could easily work his way round me so easily pissed me off but I secretly enjoyed it.

"**aww come on bells you know I don't like being kept out on new gossip especially if it concerns some guy you like and don't say it wasn't I know you all to well". **

Shit! I hated it when he did that using the "I know you so well" gag, the fucking truth was that he was right. Ever since 2nd grade I could never hide a thing from him, he would always figure it out or force me to tell him by using one or two of my weaknesses to get it out of me. This always included tickling which I cannot stand and which I always buckled under.

The bell rang for class; I had double biology first with Edward. We walked to class talking about how the weekend had been, he told me he had been hanging out with Lauren all weekend and that he was sorry we couldn't meet up. Edward had been dating Lauren for almost a year now; he truly did care for her, I had never seen him fall over a girl the way he did her. He was lost. There had been a few ups and downs in their relationship, of course he came to me for advice which made me happy to know that he trusted me with anything, but sad as I knew I would be helping him get back with her. Biology went smoothly as always; me and Edward had been top of the class since 5th grade due to Edward's dad Dr Carlisle giving us a hand, since then biology had been a piece of cake for us so we used it as a free to talk and catch up. The rest of the day went fast, Edward never joined us for break or lunch as he was normally with Lauren, which the thought of sent my blood boiling. After school I set off for work; about a year ago I had got a job at the local sports store to bring in some cash to help Charlie around the house.

Work was always the same boring and hard work; luckily I had Jacob and Seth to keep my spirits up. Jacob and Seth were brothers and very sexy too; they had been my supervisors since I had started my job and we had all become really close. I told them everything that was a going on in my life including the problems I was having with Edward. The evening started the same way slow due to very little customers early on in the evening. I started tidying the store when Jacob came up and grabbed me from behind.

"_**Jacob what the hell are you doing?"**_

"**I came to cheer you up. You seem really down today what's up bells? Is it that Edward guy again?"**

"_**yes in a sense it is, why is that a problem?"**_

"**ahhh bells! When are you going to see that he is no good for you, all he ever does is upset you!"**

"_**That's not his fault! He doesn't know how I feel about him and he doesn't intentionally make me upset"**_

Jacob just shook his head, which was a sign that he was going to say something really important and which was always right; Jacob was really wise when he wanted to be.

"**Bella it hurts me to see you fall over this guy when he shows you no respect back. I think you better tell him how you feel or move on and find a guy who loves you in return. Please Bella for me don't continue to hurt yourself like this it is unhealthy"** with that he walked away to finish his job for the day. The truth is Jacob was right, but I didn't want to believe him. I was scared that if I told Edward how I felt he would treat me differently and our friendship would end up falling apart.


End file.
